


Fall in Love So Easy, Fall in Love So Fast

by bookjunkiecat



Series: Mystrade Story Times [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Alternate Universe, Coffee Shop, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mystrade Story Time, meet cute, originally posted on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat
Summary: Greg gets stood up for a blind date--but it turns out to be the luckiest event of his life.
Relationships: Greg/Mycroft, Mystrade - Relationship
Series: Mystrade Story Times [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335472
Comments: 14
Kudos: 207
Collections: Mystrade StoryTime





	Fall in Love So Easy, Fall in Love So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Twitter.

It was ridiculous. Outside of films, no one actually fell in love like this, in a single night. That might be true of people who had never met Mycroft Holmes. But Greg, lucky, lucky sod that he was, _had_ met Mycroft. Greg had started off the evening expecting to meet his blind date, Vickie, at the café where they had arranged to have dinner. She'd never shown up, however, and after half an hour of waiting, and increasingly worried--and then embarrassed--texts and calls, Greg had been dumped. Dumped before he ever got a chance at a relationship. That was on par with his dating history.

Greg, hurt and a bit annoyed, had balled up his napkin and tossed it into his empty coffee cup. Standing from the small window-side table, he'd left money on the table, ready to leave. Before he could escape, however, he'd bumped directly into another patron of the café, one who unfortunately spilled his coffee all over both of them. Startled and irritated, Greg almost lashed out. But then he calmed himself, it wasn't the bloke's fault he was in a crap mood. "Sorry," he managed, sighing, "Wasn't looking where I was..." he looked up, into intensely blue eyes; clocked faint freckles, a rebellious auburn curl on the high forehead. "...going," he finished faintly. Christ, the man was gorgeous. Tall, elegant, smelled like a dream. "Hi..." he breathed.

The redhead smiled, further devastating Greg's ability to function. "I'm afraid we both blundered. I was checking my phone." He looked ruefully at his coffee-dappled shirtfront, "Serves me right."

Greg swallowed, risked it. "Why don't you try to clean up and I'll order us another round?" He dared to meet those bright eyes again, "What'll you have?"

"Oh you really don't have to--"

"I insist," Greg swallowed.

"Well...cappuccino then, extra cinnamon. Thanks."

"Great--" Greg smiled dopily after him, "Oh! What's your name?"

The man half-turned, smiling as if he knew Greg had just dragged his eyes up from looking at his positively perfect arse. "Mycroft."

"Mycroft," Greg repeated. God, it was perfect. "I'm Greg."

Mycroft smiled brilliantly, "Be right back...Greg." Greg gazed after him for a minute, struck dumb. He'd never in his life had such an immediate attraction to someone. Never heard someone say his name like that. Dazed, he joined the queue.

They sat over cups of coffee, talking so long that the staff finally kicked them out. It was midnight, and they found themselves reluctant to part. They lingered outside the café until the staff locked up, giving them giggling looks as they departed. Unwilling to part just yet, Greg suggested a walk. The recent rain had left the air damp and cool, and the streets glimmered as if strewn with diamonds. As naturally as if they'd always done it, they joined hands, sharing a shy smile. Greg's heart was soaring.

Their first kiss tasted of coffee and cinnamon. Mycroft's lips were soft and his hands, rising to slide gently into Greg's hair, were even softer. One kiss melted into another, until Greg thought he could draw sustenance from Mycroft's breath, strength from his touch. There wasn't anything he needed more in the world than to keep on kissing this man. Finally they parted, breathing ragged, lips damp and eyes shining as they gazed delightedly at one another. "Greg Lestrade," Mycroft murmured, taking his hands, "Where have you been all my life?"

"Getting ready for this moment," Greg said, never more sure of anything in his life. He squeezed Mycroft's hands, heart filling his chest. "Getting ready for you."


End file.
